With the explosion of the Internet of Things (IoT) and the number of devices connected over internet and wireless communications and generating data for use in user-defined applications, it has become more and more important to enable users to easily build web-based applications that allow analysis and use of this generated data for meaningful purposes, such as real time monitoring of and interaction with Machine to Machine (M2M) devices and services within a communication infrastructure.
To make use of this generated data, a user needs easily-accessed computing resources that are powerful enough to build sophisticated applications for analyzing data, and needs to configure those applications to work with the user's preferred data storage, management and publication solutions, whether private or hosted by third parties, so that the user can capture data received wirelessly from M2M devices, analyze the data and create and publish meaningful actions based on the results of that analysis. The present invention addresses such a need.